Poniko (Novel)
Summary Poniko is the main protagonist of the novel adaptation of Yume Nikki. At first, she acts solely as the narrator to Madotsuki's progress through the dream world, but soon after she meets up with her, the focus shifts to her quest to discover the reason behind her presence in Madotsuki's dream, as well as how to escape it and to help Madotsuki get over whatever trauma is causing those dreams. However, it is revealed later on that Madotsuki isn't the dreamer, but just another dream character in Poniko's own dreams. She takes the central stage in her dreams as she is Poniko's shadow, but the only true being is Poniko. Specifically, Madotsuki is the representation of Poniko's expected child. The true nature of the real world is never seen, but it is implied that Poniko's worry over her child's safety created the dream world she is trapped in. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. Low 2-C via waking up and Reality Warping | 10-B. Low 2-C, possibly 2-C via waking up and Reality Warping Name: Poniko Origin: Yume Nikki (Novel) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Reality Warping (The very nature of the dream world changes depending on her unconscious mind. She has possibly shown the ability to merge the "real world" into a lower dream layer), Causality Manipulation (She heavily affected the causality of the dream world, causing several events to happen following another one), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) | Immortality (Type 8, 9 and limited Type 2. As a shadow of Madotsuki, she will always be re-created by her and will only permanently die if Madotsuki herself represses her. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back. She has shown to be able to survive for extended periods of time injuries that would kill normal humans), Reality Warping (The very nature of the dream world changes depending on her unconscious mind. She has possibly shown the ability to merge the "real world" into a lower dream layer), Causality Manipulation (She heavily affected the causality of the dream world, causing several events to happen following another one), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up), Invisibility (She is unable to form herself fully outside of her own room, making herself invisible in the process), limited Invulnerability (She can will herself into surviving otherwise fatal injuries, although it has its limits), limited BFR (She will instantly teleport herself back to her room should Madotsuki wake up and the dream world be destroyed), Clairvoyance (While within her own room, she can observe Madotsuki in the real world through her TV) Attack Potency: Human level. Universe level+ via waking up and Reality Warping (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can presumably trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times. Her reality warping can completely alter the Dream World, even possibly merging it with the "real world") | Human level. Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level via waking up and Reality Warping (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can presumably trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times and possesses many different worlds of unknown size. Her reality warping can completely alter the Dream World, even possibly merging it with the "real world") Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level, up to Wall level with Invulnerability (She walked off a fall that was considered lethal to most humans) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, universal via waking up and reality warping | Standard melee range, universal, possibly low multiversal via waking up Standard Equipment: Philosophy books Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: As she is unaware of most of her powers, she will most likely attempt physical attacks. Weaknesses: Her reality warping cannot be consciously controlled and is purely subconscious. When she dreams, she often does not remember her "real world" self and does not realize that she is in a dream. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Poniko can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. *'Reality Warping:' As the Dream World is a representation of her mind, her own mental state can affect it greatly. This includes its shape, the passage of time, causality and many more. She has trapped Madotsuki in an endless death loop and even merged the "real world" with the dream world. However, she has no direct control of this, as her effects on the dream world are purely based on the state of her subconscious mind. Key: Real World | Dream World Explanations Despite the usage of the words "real world" many times on this page, nothing that happens in the novel takes place in the actual real world. All instances of the real world are eventually revealed as being just another layer of the dream. The many layers of the dream are the following: The most basic layer of the dream is Madotsuki's own dream. It is where most of the action takes place in and what is referred to when the term "dream world is used". Poniko exists as a fragment of Madotsuki's imagination here. Madotsuki herself is just a projection of her true self here. Next up, Madotsuki's "real world", where she lives in her own room. Poniko doesn't actually exist on this level, as she remains in her own separated part of the lower dream world when Madotsuki is awake. The next level is the second fake "real world". This level is accessed once Poniko wakes up from the first dream layer, following Madotsuki's death. She is only seen talking with a doctor on this level. This level is eventually merged with the first dream layer, confirming its existence as just a dream. The final level is the true real world, where Poniko is possibly pregnant. This level is never actually seen and is only referred to indirectly. As such, nothing is known about it other than a few vague details. For the purpose of this page, the "Dream World" key refers to Poniko as a fragment of Madotsuki's mind within the first layer of the dream. The true self of Poniko exists 3 "layers" above this dream world in this key. Her "real world" key refers to Poniko in the doctor's office, after Madotsuki's death. The true self of Poniko exists 1 "layer" above this dream world in this key. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Horror Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Yume Nikki Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2